


Reading between the lines

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-06
Updated: 2007-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry gave Ron and Hermione an Apparating license for a six-country trip as a wedding gift.Hermione had everything planned but Ron remembered her the kind of plans they couldn´t forget.





	Reading between the lines

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

"We're spending three days in Paris, where we can visit the Louvre and the Eiffel Tower. Then we can spend two days in Spain. I've heard Barcelona is a fascinating city. Five days in Tel Aviv would be perfect. I heard that the Grand Beach Hotel in Tel-Aviv is near to a series of excellent beaches, and we'll have a wonderful time swimming, reading, sitting in the sand and walking under the stars at night. And we also can-"  
  
"Er, Hermione… Your planner for our honeymoon sounds great but... have you planned any time for snogging and shagging?"  
  
"Ron, honestly! How could I forget to plan time for that?"  
  
Ron and Hermione were getting married in a week, and Harry gave them an Apparating license for a six-country trip as a wedding gift. They protested, because it was a very expensive gift, but their best friend said he wanted to give them something unforgettable. And money didn’t matter at all when it was used for making people he cared for happy.  
  
Hermione got excited, because the trip had all the countries she'd ever wanted to visit, and Ron was very enthusiastic about watching two Quidditch games in some of the best stadiums in the world: the Braga Brommfleet in Portugal and the Heidelberg Harriers in Germany.  
  
Ron snorted. "I see. We'll have to check the planner before starting something that's out of the touring plans, then."  
  
Hermione looked at him indignantly. "'Course not, Ron! It would be ridiculous, and you know I never would do that!"  
  
Ron grinned and kissed the crook of her neck. "I know, love. I was teasing you." Then he held her by her waist and, caressing her hips, brought her closer to him. "Those five days in Israel are making me have naughty ideas for us, like those walks under stars you have planned."  
  
Hermione laughed and softly grabbed his arse. Ron looked at his fiancee with a mixture of fun and desire.  
  
She pulled him to her. "See how I didn’t forget planning quality time for us? And you didn’t mention Rome yet, one of the most romantic cities we're visiting. If you were good at reading between the lines, you would get my intentions when I planned the last four days of the honeymoon to be spent there, after two days at Estrela Sierra at Portugal - also a very romantic place for newlyweds."  
  
Ron opened the first buttons of her blouse and left a trail of kisses on her bare shoulder. "Let me show you one of the things I have planned for our time in Germany."  
  
Hermione arched an eyebrow while smiling. "Why Germany?"  
  
Ron winked. "Because I have a good plan for us after the Quidditch game there."  
  
An hour later Hermione asked Ron if they could spend one more day in Berlin than was planned in the first place.  
  
  
The end   



End file.
